More Than You Think You Are
by perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt - April gets her first taste of what it means to be an Avery. One-shot, in a vague near-ish future.


From a Tumblr prompt: "April gets her first taste of what it means to be an Avery." Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She cannot get her damn necklace on.

They are supposed to be downstairs in ten minutes and her hands are shaking, her palms are sweaty and the fact that she can't seem to manage the simple lobster claw closure is _seriously_ pissing her off.

Thankfully, her husband finally notices her frustration and intervenes before she snaps the chain.

"Here, let me," Jackson says, stepping up behind her and taking the chain from her hands, quickly and deftly fastening it around her neck and then letting his hands slide to her shoulders.

"Relax," he says softly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "It's gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say," April says glumly. "You've done this a million times."

Jackson can't help but grin. "Not quite a million. Maybe a thousand."

April rolls her eyes as Jackson turns her around, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Semantics," April mutters. "I'm nervous, okay? It's my first official 'Avery event'."

"Nobody really cares about us," Jackson counters. "We're just background; window dressing. They care about the award and the winner. Who, I might add, is a woman we both greatly admire and respect."

April has to concede this fact. She can't think of anyone more deserving o f the Harper Avery than Dr. Miranda Bailey. But it doesn't change the fact that the awards ceremony marks her first public appearance since marrying Jackson six months prior and the whole thing is making her nervous as hell.

"They barely know who I am," Jackson continues. "All they'll see is Harper's grandson and his pretty redheaded wife."

"Yeah, and then they'll Google you and find out that I'm a dumbass who failed her boards and has no business being part of the country's most famous medical family."

Jackson refrains from rolling his eyes, only because he knows his wife and he knows how truly terrified she is about this. "You failed your boards like two years ago," he points out. "And have since passed them with flying colors."It's gonna be fine," he repeats before leaning down to brush his lips over hers. "I promise. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

April nods. "I know," she replies, before admitting, "That's probably the only thing keeping me from vomiting all over your tux right now."

Jackson chuckles. "Come on, let's get downstairs before my mother decides we're up here fooling around and makes a scene when she comes up to get us."

All in all, the ceremony goes far better than she ever expected. She doesn't trip over her dress, doesn't offend anyone, doesn't make a fool out of herself. Jackson's hand might be pretty sore the next day from where she spent most of the time in the receiving line holding it in a death grip, but overall things go smoothly.

It feels like years pass by before they're able to break away from the official duties and make their way to a table in the back of the ballroom that has trouble written all over it.

"Well, will ya look at who's slumming at the commoner table?" Alex cracks as they take seats.

"Commoners," Jackson snorts. "Really?"

Alex shrugs and looks to the rest of the table for affirmation. "Right? They're like, medical royalty, right?"

This declaration is met with a few laughs but mostly the others just ignore him and Jackson just shakes his head. "So far from it. I'm like, Fergie and Andrew's kids or something."

Amelia shakes her head slowly. "No, cause you are a direct descendent. If Harper's the king, then your dad is Prince Charles and you and your sister are Harry and William. And your mom is Diana, but without the dying. She would totally be the people's princess." She laughs. "That may be the most ridiculous thing I've ever said sober," she adds.

Jackson considers this. "Okay, I can dig being Harry. Lydia can be William, with all the responsibility and crap."

Cristina perks up at this statement. "Does this mean you're about to play strip pool?"

Jackson makes a face at her while the others snicker and then April turns to Meredith.

"Not to change the subject, but I totally owe you an apology."

Meredith looks confused. "Um – okay…for what?"

"For insisting on calling you Mrs. Shepherd way back when we first met," April explains. "If one more person calls me Dr. Avery, I may have to hit them."

Meredith laughs. "At least they assume you're a doctor."

April nods. "I guess that's true."

The conversation, insults and comebacks continue to fly around the table. Eventually April feels Jackson's arm slide around her shoulders and she turns to smile at him.

"You survived," he says softly and she smiles.

"I did," she replies and leans over to give him a quick kiss. Somehow, he makes her believe she can do anything. Even be an Avery.


End file.
